PES 5 Master League Retro Football Wiki
Master League This Wiki is dedicated to the video archive of the Pro Evolution Soccer 5 Master League series by Retro Football on YouTube. Background For many years Retro Football (Lewis) has on a few occasions, explained how he had this idea in mind for many years and wanted to start such a series but limitations such as the need for better recording equipment and a much fast reliable internet connection were needed first. Originally wanting to make this series with PES 6, PES 5 was ultimately chosen for the reason that PES 5 offers a 6 star difficulty option which can be unlocked within the game's shop section, PES 6 only offers up to 5 star which he did not feel was challenging enough. The game recorded is the PC version however Retro states that PES 6 (in particular) feels much more difficult on the PS2 version as he has mostly played the game on it's 3 star difficulty. Retro has stated he has not played the PS2 version of PES 5 since 2006 (adjacent to the season it was released) but remembers it being "quite difficult" on the 3 star difficult alone. Back in March of 2012. Retro tried to start the original PES 6 Master League idea, up to around 7 episodes of the Xbox 360 version of PES 6 were recorded as Retro started with Liverpool (just like in the main current series of PES 5 Master League) however it was scraped due to hardware limitations at the time. Retro Football, again on many occasions has explained how to the current date of the first ever episode, has continuously played PES 6 over and over through the years despite the season of the game (2006/07) being now out of date. He even explained even once PES 2008 was released, how he "put the game down and continued playing PES 6 as he had more fun and didn't particularly enjoy the changes in the updated version but eventually "got use to it". He found the gameplay of PES 6 such an attraction and feels "more in control of the ball" while playing than PES 5. Back in February of 2010, Retro has explained how at the time his Xbox 360 suffered from the R.R.O.D. (Red Ring of Death) thus he could not play FIFA 10 and PES 2010 (the current games at the time) and thus went back to his old PS2 and started a Master League with Ajax in would be the Eredivisie League. During the Summer of 2012, Retro picked up a copy PES 5 and 6 on PC after owning both the PS2 versions. From there, Retro has stated that he always wanted a "good patch" for PES 6, but to the current date, could never find one. 'Good' meaning matching perfectly to suit the season of the game being 2006/07, were things such as correct kits and match ball bothered him mostly. During March 2013, Retro started looking around the internet in search of a patch for PES 5 that he could use to help make the series look better in which he stumbled upon 'FootballerPOMAH' -A YouTuber who posts mostly goal videos from games ranging from even PES 3 on wards using said patches. From then Retro started playing more and more PES 5, eventually so much that he started playing on 6 star difficulty by May of 2013. During that same month Retro had time for some final practice using PES 5's 'League Mode' in which he won the Spainish La Liga title playing as Barcelona, despite being behind in the League to Real Madrid most the season, an epic 3-2 win against Madrid with a match winning header from Ronaldinho in extra time came about late on in the season to eventually continue a good run of form which lead to winning the title. He also played a German Bundesliga in League Mode with Bayern Munich, comfortably winning the title with no real problems. Originally the channel known as 'UtterEpicness' was created on May 4th 2011 and was intended to be used by Retro and Jamie (friend of his who can be heard in the very early videos of the channel, in particular the four "Let's Play Portal" videos that are currently still active) to play any game they wanted including maybe some PES and or FIFA gameplay further down the line. However as it happened, Jamie left the scene at one point to concentrate on his education, thus leaving Lewis on his own if he were to persue the channel and further create content for it. There wasn't any uploads for a while throughout the course of the first 2 years of the channel existing, until the PES 5 Master League series was created and first uploaded on Monday June 24th 2013 which continues to this very day.